1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable vessel designed for use by underwater swimmers and scuba divers.
2. Prior Art
Existing vehicles available for use in similar operations are either (a) totally rigid, or (b) partially rigid with an inflatable tube supporting a rigid frame which forms a well for entry, or (c) completely inflatable without an access opening in the bottom, requiring the diver to board by climbing over the inflated tube, a difficult feat particularly when burdened with scuba gear. The decks or bottoms of existing vehicles are not necessarily suspended above the waterline which is a requirement of this invention to prevent flooding of the interior when the cover over the access opening is removed.